


Welcome Home

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [75]
Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Sami have lazy morning sex after he comes home from his tour.
Relationships: Sami Yaffa/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Welcome Home

When you wake up, you see Sami lying on his stomach, the blanket barely on his body at all. This is the first time in months you get to see him in the morning and you really missed that while he was on tour.

Absentmindedly, you run your fingers along his spine and trail kisses down his back. He slowly wakes up, murmuring your name and turning around. You lift your head and stroke his fluffy dark hair affectionately. Sami rolls on top of you and kisses you lazily.

"Good morning, baby," he whispers with a smile when he pulls away, his eyes still only half-open.

Morning sex with Sami is always nice when it's just the two of you, not fully awake yet and ready to take another nap right afterwards.

Once he's in you, a rather loud moan escapes his lips. "Sorry," he mumbles, blushing.

"No, keep going," you encourage him. "I like it when you're loud."

He holds your hand as he starts moving his hips at a slow pace. "You're so pretty," you murmur, knowing he loves being praised.

Sami's smile grows wider and he leans down to kiss your nose. "You too, sweetheart."

His thrusts become gradually faster and when he reaches his climax, he tightens his grip on your hand, moaning. He rests his head on your chest and you play with his hair. "Welcome home, darling."


End file.
